F A U L T
by Vanya-chan
Summary: Kesalahan cinta bukan saat kau bercinta di 'tempat' yang salah. Tapi saat kau menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang mengisi 'tempat' berharga di hatimu... /N.S.N, Yaoi, Implicit Lemon, Chara Death. Dedicated to Fujoshi Independence Day 2011. Enjoy...


**A.N: **FF untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #3 Happy reading :)

Ket:  
>"..." talk<br>'...' mind  
><em>Italic <em>Flasback

.

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

**FAULT  
><strong>a Naruto FanFiction by Sasukiss

**Rated: M**

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing(s):  
><strong>N.S/S.N slight N.H, S.S

**Warning:  
><strong>AU, Chara Death, Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi, Implicit Lemon, Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar, membubarkan percumbuan dua orang di ruang tamu.

"Hei, kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun ya?" geram lelaki berambut kuning keemasan, menatapnya nyalang.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu hanya menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kaki, masuk ke dalam.

"Naruto, sebaiknya aku pulang saja," ujar gadis cantik sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Aku antar Hinata," Lelaki bernama Naruto itu tersenyum, membuat rona merah di pipi si gadis menggurat luas.

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibir, melirik gadis cantik berambut _indigo_ itu pergi bersama sang kekasih yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Naruto.

Ranjang empuk menjadi tujuan Sasuke untuk melepas lelah. Lelah seharian berkutat dengan tugas kuliah. Lelah menunggu Naruto yang berjanji menjemputnya. Lelah menghadapi pengkhianatan sang kekasih. Lelah dengan diri sendiri yang bertahan dengan semua itu.

Tak sedikit lelaki dan perempuan yang dibawa Naruto. Tak jarang pula mereka diperkenalkan sebagai kekasih. Namun Sasuke tak peduli. Sebanyak apapun kekasih yang dikoleksi Naruto, ia tidak ingin melepaskan lelaki dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Bagi Sasuke, tak masalah, Naruto berselingkuh dengan siapapun, berapapun, bagaimanapun, asalkan ia tidak meninggalkannya.

Gila!

Yeah!

Sasuke memang sudah terjebak kegilaan pada seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Pesona Naruto telah membutakan mata dan hati. Yang terpantul di mata Sasuke hanya mata biru secerah langit yang selalu menghangatkannya. Tak menyadari, jika kecerahan itu telah menyilaukan segalanya. Membuatnya tak bisa melihat siapapun selain Naruto.

Yang tersimpan di hati Sasuke hanya nama Naruto. Tak menyadari, keberadaan nama itu telah membuatnya menyingkirkan nama-nama lain. Ibu yang mengandung sembilan bulan lamanya, ayah yang selalu mendukung fasilitas hidupnya, kakak yang selalu mencurahkan kasih sayang layaknya orang tua sendiri.

Sasuke meninggalkan mereka yang menentang hubungan tidak wajarnya dengan Naruto. Hidup bahagia di luar bersama sang kekasih tampan. Meski semua orang menertawai keberadaannya, bahkan tak sedikit yang memandang jijik. Ah, Sasuke masa bodoh dengan apa kata orang. Ia bahagia bersama Naruto dan itu sudah cukup memuaskan hidupnya.

Tapi itu dulu. Dulu, saat dua tahun pertama kebersamaannya. Naruto sekarang telah berubah sepenuhnya. Dan siapa sangka, kekasih yang selalu di sampingnya itu kini berdiri di antara semua orang yang menertawai dan memandangnya jijik.

Sasuke kini sendiri. Namun ia masih di sini. Di tempat yang menjadi surga cinta, di mana hanya ada dia dan Naruto. Berharap sang kekasih kembali seperti dulu. Menyalurkan kasih sayang di setiap untaian hari, memandang indahnya bulan saat malam menjelang, menyentuhnya dengan lembut lalu berjuang bersama-sama menggapai puncak kesempurnaan cinta.

Bukan seperti saat sekarang ini. Menyemaikan luka di setiap kebersamaan, menciptakan indahnya perselingkuhan di depan mata, melayangkan sentuhan-sentuhan kasar dan memaksanya mengantar ke puncak kesempurnaan cinta—ah, lebih tepatnya seks—dan akhirnya meninggalkannya sendiri dengan kesakitan lahir batin.

Selama setahun, Sasuke bertahan menghadapi kelakuan Naruto. Meski Naruto sendiri sebenarnya telah menyatakan kebosanannya dan menyerahkan kebebasan sepenuhnya untuk menentukan jalan sendiri. Tapi apa mau dikata. Harga diri yang tinggi tak mengizinkannya untuk menjadi pecundang di hadapan keluarga dan pengecut di hadapan Naruto. Jadi, bertahanlah jalan yang ia pilih.

.

**BRAKKK**

Debaman pintu membelalakkan sepasang _onyx_ Sasuke. Diliriknya jam kecil di meja samping ranjang. Pemuda Uchiha itu terperanjat menangkap jarum jam yang menunjuk angka sebelas. Tergesa-gesa, ia menuju ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu.

Seulas senyum sudah disiapkannya untuk menyambut tamu yang sudah pasti sang kekasih. Namun belum sempat bibir merah tipis itu melengkungkan kedua sudutnya, sebuah sentuhan yang tak bisa di bilang lembut membelai pipinya.

"Kau mau membiarkanku kedinginan di luar, hah?"

Memegangi pipinya, pemuda berkulit putih itu menyimpang untuk memberi jalan masuk. Sedikit tercekat oleh bau alkohol yang menyeruak dari tubuh sang kekasih. "Naruto!" serunya saat sang kekasih yang berjalan sempoyongan tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Sasuke mengalami kesulitan saat memapah Naruto. Secara tubuh sang kekasih sangatlah kekar dan kuat. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu menghela nafas lega, saat sampai di kamar dan menyamankan sang kekasih di ranjang. Ia beranjak untuk mengecek pintu, namun cekalan tangan besar mengurungkan niatnya.

Sasuke mengerang pelan merasakan punggungnya terhempas di ranjang. _Onyx-_nya mengerjap gelisah menatap kilatan mata biru di atasnya. "Na-Naruto?" ia berusaha mengatur nafas yang tercekat lantaran himpitan dada bidang di atasnya.

"Sudah lama aku menantikan ini..." sejenak suara serak itu mendesirkan hatinya, "Gaara..." dan hanya sejenak saja.

.

**PLAK**

Kembali tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa menahan segala perlakuan Naruto padanya. Menelanjangi tubuhnya, menggeranyangi dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kasar, belum lagi jeratan tali di tangan yang bisa saja menghentikan aliran darah. Sasuke hanya bisa merintih sambil sesekali memohon untuk dihentikan semua itu. Sebenarnya bukanlah siksaan fisik yang diinginkan Sasuke untuk segera disudahi.

"Aku mencintaimu Gaara! Kalau kau sedikit membuka hatimu untukku aku tidak akan melakukan semua ini!"

Ucapan itulah yang diinginkan Sasuke untuk segera dihentikan. Ucapan sang kekasih yang menyebut orang lain saat hanya berdua, di tempat yang hanya ada dia dan dirinya.

'Yeah memang seharusnya tak ada orang ketiga, keempat dan kesekian kalinya. Tapi harapan tak selalu sesuai kenyataan Sasuke. Dan kau harus menanggung kesakitan ini, saat harapanmu menjadi satu-satunya orang di hati kekasihmu tidaklah sesuai kenyataan. Karena ada Gaara, Hinata, dan mungkin akan ada nama lagi yang akan kau dengar. Apa kau akan bertahan dengan semua itu Sasuke?'

"Akhhh..."

Sasuke mengerang pilu. Dapat dirasakannya kedua kakinya terangkat ke atas dan bertumpu di bahu sang kekasih. "Tidak ada seseorang yang lebih berharga darimu Gaara," butiran bening mengalir dari sudut matanya yang terpejam, "sudah pasti salah kalau kau menolakku karena Sasuke yang hanya lelaki murahan!" dan rasa sakit di hatinya semakin disempurnakan oleh kesakitan di tubuhnya yang dipaksa menerima kehadiran sang kekasih.

"Ukh... kau... sempiiittt... sekali Gaara..." Sasuke menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah, "tidak seperti... Sasuke... memuakkan..." sakit selalu menyerang meski ini bukan pertama kali baginya. Apalagi semakin diperparah dengan ucapan-ucapan menyakitkan Naruto.

"Naruto..." erangan kesakitan Sasuke sama sekali tak digubris Naruto. Justru lelaki bertubuh kuat itu semakin mempercepat lajunya sambil menggumamkan ucapan-ucapan yang memperparah kesakitan Sasuke. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Gaara. Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu..."

Kenikmatan yang menyapa saat Naruto memutihkan dunianya, sama sekali tak menyenangkan pemuda 20 tahun itu. Tapi apa mau dikata. Ia telah diperdaya cinta, membuatnya mau menerima apapun perlakuan sang kekasih.

.

Jarum jam berdetik pelan. Namun terdengar berdentang di kamar sederhana itu. Tak ada suara-suara kepedihan yang berhembus seperti beberapa jam ke belakang. Yang ada hanyalah ratapan pilu pemuda tampan berkulit seputih susu yang dinodai bekas-bekas sentuhan kasar.

Sasuke memutar leher ke samping. Sudut matanya mengalirkan bening-bening kristal saat menemukan lelaki di sampingnya tertidur pulas setelah puas mempermainkannya.

"Apa aku sudah tidak berguna lagi Naruto? Apa aku hanya menghalangi kebahagiaanmu?" Ia beranjak perlahan dengan menggernyit karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dipungutnya baju-bajunya yang berserakan di lantai, mengenakan seadanya dan mulai memungut baju lain di lemari.

Memo berwarna kuning sudah terisi penuh oleh tulisan rapinya. Tangan halus itu lalu meraih sebuah ponsel mahal. Keraguan menyelimuti saat menemukan nomer yang sekian lama tidak pernah dihubungi. Menghela nafas panjang, ia akhirnya menghubungi nomer itu.

Seseorang di seberang terdengar antusias menyambutnya. Sasuke tahu orang itu selalu menantikan hubungan darinya. Perlahan ia membuka suara. "Kak Itachi, bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang?"

Beberapa menit berbicara, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan hubungan. Dipandangnya sang kekasih yang terbuai mimpi. Satu kecupan ia sematkan di kening lelaki tercintanya itu. "Selamat tinggal Naruto..." dan ia melenggangkan kaki keluar.

Sungguh terlambat bagi _blue sapphire_ itu menangkap sosoknya. Karena itulah ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum untuk mengantar kepergian itu.

"Semoga kau bahagia..."

Ia menutup mata. Dan yang terjadi di hari-hari selanjutnya sungguh berbeda.

.

_/\_/\_/\_

.

Roda _trolley_ menggelinding, mengantarkan perempuan itu pada benda-benda yang akan mengisi kulkasnya beberapa minggu ke depan. Sebagai ibu rumah tangga, matanya sangat jeli, meneliti setiap detail barang-barang kebutuhan rumahnya. Mulai dari membandingkan harga dengan market lain, menghitung potongan harga, hingga memperkirakan berapa kenaikan harga suatu barang beberapa waktu ke depan.

Mata hijau perempuan itu akhirnya terperangkap suatu barang di bagian peralatan bayi di sebelah Market. Ia mengelus perutnya yang membuncit, di mana sang buah hati akan memiliki barang-barang itu. Berhubung beda bagian tentu perempuan muda itu harus membayar terlebih dahulu belanjaannya di Market. Tapi ia tak kehabisan ide, diedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sang suami yang dari tadi hanya mengekor dari jauh.

"Sasukeee..." serunya saat mata hijaunya menangkap sosok suami tercinta. Tak menunggu lama, lelaki tampan menghampiri.

"Belum selesai juga? Kita harus segera ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksakan kandunganmu, Sakura," ujar lelaki berperawakan kalem itu.

"Sebentar lagi ya? Aku masih ingin mencari mainan untuk anak kita. Sekarang selesaikan ini dulu," Perempuan itu menunjuk belanjaannya yang hampir memenuhi _trolley_ dengan dagunya. Menghela nafas, sang suami mengangguk pelan.

"Terima kasih Sasuke. Kau memang suami paling baik sedunia..."

"Hn."

.

Sepasang suami isteri itu keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan senyum lebar dari si isteri tentunya. Sementara suami di samping hanya berdiam diri mendengar celoteh sang isteri sepanjang perjalanan di koridor Rumah Sakit. Sesekali menanggapi dengan jawaban 'Hn' khasnya. Bukannya ia tidak senang beberapa bulan lagi akan menjadi ayah, tapi memang begitulah ia. Dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Namun agaknya semua itu berubah saat mata hitam kelamnya menangkap beberapa suster di depannya berlari membawa pasien yang terkapar tak berdaya di atas ranjang elektrik. Hanya sekilas saja lelaki bernama Sasuke itu melihat si pasien. Dan itu cukup mengubah ekspresinya 90 derajat. Terlebih saat dirinya menabrak seseorang dalam rombongan itu.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Seorang perempuan cantik memandangnya takjub. Demikian juga dengan Sasuke, meski tak seheboh perempuan berambut _indigo_ itu.

"Hinata?"

.

"Sasuke, kenapa tidak jawab pertanyaanku?"

Sedikit mendesak perempuan berambut _soft pink_ itu memaksa sang suami membuka suara. Namun seperti sebelumnya, sang suami hanya berdiam diri memfokuskan pandangan pada jalan di depannya. Membuat berbagai pertanyaan tentang perempuan cantik di koridor Rumah Sakit berseliweran di benak perempuan bernama Sakura itu.

Tak ingin dihantui rasa penasaran, Sakura akhirnya menepuk bahu sang suami. Kali ini usahanya tak sia-sia.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya teman lama."

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, pasangan yang enam bulan lagi _Happy Anniversary_ kedua itu, mulai terguncang ketidaknyamanan. Sekuat hati Sakura tidak menunjuk siapapun sebagai penyebab perubahan sikap sang suami yang semakin dingin. Tapi rupanya faktor kehamilan membuatnya lebih sensitif. Hingga kini bayang-bayang perempuan yang disebut teman lama sang suami itu terpatri erat di memorinya. Mengendapkan pertanyaan tentang masa lalu sang suami dengan teman lamanya itu.

Sakura membutuhkan jawaban lebih dari sekedar 'Hanya teman lama'. Tapi ia tahu, sang suami tidak akan mengulang sesuatu, sekalipun hanya untuk yang kedua. Karena itulah ia memilih diam dan hal itu menyukseskan ketidaknyamanan rumah tangga mereka.

Sore ini seperti biasa, Sakura menunggu kepulangan sang suami dari kantor dengan menyibukkan diri di dapur. Menyiapkan menu untuk makan malam. Ia menautkan alis saat bel rumahnya berdentang. Masih ada setengah jam baginya untuk menyiapkan makan malam, tapi kenapa sang suami pulang saat persiapan baru saja dimulai?

Sakura berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu. Sepertinya hari ini memang tidak biasa karena orang yang membuat hari-harinya tidak biasa telah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum manis.

"Selamat sore Nyonya Sakura..."

Mungkinkah kedatangannya akan mengembalikan kebiasaan kehidupan rumah tangganya? Atau justru akan mengubah segalanya. Sedikit ragu Sakura menganggukan kepala dan mempersilahkan masuk.

.

"Maaf nyonya jika—"

"Panggil Sakura saja," sela Sakura merasa tidak nyaman di panggil Nyonya. "Kita masih sumuran kan? Err—mungkin yang membedakan hanya status..." Sakura menyunggingkan senyum untuk mengatasi kecanggungan yang menguasai keduanya.

"i-Iya..." balas perempuan yang beberapa menit lalu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hyuga Hinata.

"Maaf Nyo—err—Sakura,"

Sakura tersenyum untuk memastikan tamunya sedang tidak berhadapan dengan _alien _atau hantu yang membuat siapapun gugup menghadapinya.

"Katakan saja Hinata, aku tahu, kau ke sini bukan tanpa tujuan."

"Yeah, kau benar, Sakura. Aku memang ada tujuan datang ke sini."

Sakura memicingkan mata, memandang penasaran pada perempuan bermata ungu keperakan itu.

"Lebih tepatnya Sasuke! Yeah, dia tujuanku!"

Sakura tercekat seketika. Berbagai pertanyaan melintas di benaknya. Namun sebelum pertanyaan itu menyembul dari bibirnya, Hinata terlebih dahulu menginterupsi sebagai jawaban tak langsung.

"Kau tenang saja Sakura. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan suamimu. Aku juga tidak akan berbicara dengannya. Dan maaf jika aku harus menjadikanmu perantara tujuanku. Karena—" Hinata menjedai sejenak. Menghela nafas ia mengangkat kembali wajahnya yang tertunduk, "aku tidak yakin Sasuke mau bicara denganku..." senyum yang tiada dimengerti tersungging di bibirnya.

Beberapa detik tercekat, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk, "Yeah, lalu apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?"

"Berikan Sasuke untuk—"

"Apa?" Sakura terperangah mendengar penuturan Hinata.

Lawan bicaranya itu mengerti, "Bukan untukku Sakura!" ujarnya mengatasi keadaan yang mungkin akan memanas, "tapi untuk seseorang... seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya saat ini!"

"Siapa?" Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap lurus. "Seseorang di masa lalu Sasuke..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus memberikan suamiku untuk seseorang di masa lalunya?"

"Kau punya waktu selamanya untuk memiliki Sasuke, sedangkan dia..." Ada bening yang mengambang di dalam kelopak mata _amethyst_ itu, "kau tak akan sampai merasa kehilangan saat dia memiliki Sasuke!"

"Aku tidak akan memberikan suamiku pada siapapun walau hanya sedetik!" Sakura menandas dengan menaikkan suaranya. Ia tercengang saat mendapat balasan yang sama dari Hinata.

"Tapi dia memberikan waktu selamanya untukmu memiliki Sasuke!"

Sakura menggeleng tak mengerti, sedangkan Hinata menutup mata berusaha menahan suaranya yang semakin sesak, "Aku tahu kenyataan ini akan sulit kau terima. Tapi kau tidak sendiri Sakura! Banyak orang yang terluka dengan kenyataan ini, termasuk aku..." Hinata memandang lurus ke depan, mencari adanya kekuatan dalam sepasang _emerald_ di depannya. Kekuatan untuk tidak menggulirkan bening-bening kristal saat mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang akan didengarnya sesaat lagi.

"Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka saling mencintai..."

Di luar dugaan, bukan kesedihan yang terpancar di mata _emerald_ itu. Justru sebuah seringai penuh arti, "Naruto? Seseorang yang bersamamu saat di Rumah Sakit itu? Seseorang yang bahkan tidak lebih cantik dariku? Ck, bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku mempercayai kenyataan konyol suamiku mencintai seorang lelaki?"

"Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya Sakura! Mereka saling mencintai. Mereka tidak akan berpisah jika saat itu..." Hinata menjedai sejenak. Samar-samar terdengar isak lirih dari perempuan lawan bicaranya. Kembali Hinata membuang pandangannya keluar jendela. Di mana mendung bergelanyut manja di atas awan. Menjatuhkan satu persatu butiran air sucinya. Hingga serupa dengan wajahnya saat ini...

.

_Lelaki berambut hitam panjang menatap lekat seseorang lain di hadapannya. Berbeda dengannya, seseorang itu hanya tertunduk menatap lantai rumahnya yang tentu saja tidak lebih tampan dari lelaki di hadapannya. _

"_Kau mengembalikan Sasuke dengan keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja," Suara pemecah keheningan akhirnya mengangkat helaian kuning keemasan yang tertunduk itu. "tapi no problem, asal Sasuke kembali urusan sudah selesai!" sudut bibir lelaki bermata onyx terangkat sedikit, diambilnya sebuah amplop dari jas hitamnya, "ini hasil pemeriksaanmu yang terakhir Naruto. Mulai sekarang kau bisa menjalani terapi di Rumah Sakitku..." ia tersenyum penuh arti, "FREE!"_

_Pupil mata safir itu mengecil. Begitu menyesakkan saat kau melepas sesuatu yang berharga demi mendapatkan sesuatu lain dengan 'Free'._

"_Jangan lakukan itu Kak Itachi!" Suara menyesakkan yang memang berasal dari hatinya yang sesak, "Itu seperti aku menjual kekasihku sendiri..." _

_Ucapan itu mencengangkan tentu saja. Yeah, di zaman uang di atas segalanya ini, siapa yang tidak mau dihargai apapun dan berapapun untuk sebuah pengorbanan besar? Tapi ternyata 'ya' untuk lelaki bernama Naruto itu. _

"_Lagipula..." Dan lihatlah! Ia masih menyunggingkan cengiran rubah khasnya, "Aku sudah merasa tak bernyawa setelah dia pergi..." Meski sakit rasanya melakukan semua itu._

_Itachi, lelaki di hadapannya itu bukannya manusia tanpa hati. Ia merasakan apa yang dirasakan lelaki yang membuat pusing keluarganya itu. Tapi memang salah baginya dan semua orang, saat dua insan berjenis kelamin sama saling menginginkan kebersamaan. Dan apa yang dilihatnya pada lelaki yang telah merebut hati adik lelakinya itu adalah suatu hukuman. Karena itulah ia hanya tersenyum._

"_Baiklah kalau itu maumu," dan menganggap semua itu wajar sehingga urusan sudah selesai, "dia pasti mengampunimu. Karena dia sangat menyayangimu..." _

_Berdiri, ia menjabat tangan._

"_Terima kasih atas kerjasamamu, Naruto..." senyum manisnya di balas senyuman pula. Dengan begini ia meninggalkan rumah kecil yang jauh dari keramaian itu dengan tenang._

_Sama sekali tak menyadari. Seseorang telah merekam semua negosiasi itu dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Air matanya jatuh saat menyaksikan pihak yang dirugikan dalam negoisasi itu. _

"_Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini Naruto?"_

_Tak ada respon yang ia dapat. Tapi ia tahu lelaki yang tertunduk lemah itu tengah menjatuhkan airmata di lantai rumahnya yang dingin. "Kenapa kau melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti orang lain kalau sebenarnya itu menyakiti dirimu sendiri?" _

_Geram, ia mengetahui kenyataan yang menurutnya konyol. Dengan sedikit tidak sabar ia masuk rumah, duduk di samping dan mengguncangkan tubuh lelaki yang sebenarnya sangat dicintainya itu. Sepasang mata ungu keperakannya membulat, menyadari bukan bening-bening kristal yang bergulir dari sudut mata safir itu, melainkan cairan merah yang keluar dari lubang hidung._

"_Na-Naruto kau?" _

"_Kenapa aku melakukan semua ini?" Dibiarkan saja cairan merah itu mengalir perlahan, "Katakan Hinata! Bagaimana bisa aku hidup dengannya, dengan keadaan seperti ini?" Perempuan itu tertunduk, tak sanggup melihat keadaan kekasihnya saat ini, "Kehidupan kami berdua salah. Sudah saatnya aku mengembalikannya ke jalan yang benar, saat aku tak bisa menemaninya selamanya!"_

"_Tapi caramu salah Naruto! Apa kau sadar, kau membuat Sasuke membencimu. Apa kau tahu, dibenci oleh orang yang kita cintai lebih menyakitkan dari apapun?"_

"_Aku tahu!" Perempuan bernama Hinata itu terbelalak, "Lalu kenapa kau—" _

"_Aku akan menanggung kebenciannya!"_

_Hinata mengangga tak percaya, menatap punggung sang kekasih yang berlalu meninggalkannya. "Na-Naruto..." ia tertunduk menjatuhkan butiran bening dari sudut mata. _

_Kau tahu? Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sungguh menyakitkan. Mungkin itulah yang dirasakan Hinata. Seharusnya ia professional menjalankan peran sebagai pemain dalam sandiwara yang disusun Naruto untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke. Tapi apa daya, ia telah mencintai sahabat kecilnya itu bahkan sebelum kehadiran Sasuke. _

_Dan kini Hinata kembali mengalah. Ah, bukan mengalah tapi memang kalah. Yeah, Naruto menyingkirkan Sasuke dari kehidupannya tapi tidak dari hatinya. Sasuke ada di hati Naruto, menguasai seluruh isinya, tak menyisakan tempat sedikitpun untuknya._

_Hinata menghapus air mata. Dan saat itu juga mata lavender-nya terperangkap amplop yang di tinggalkan sang tamu tadi. Perlahan di bukanya amplop itu. Bulir-bulir bening mengalir dari sudut matanya tanpa tertahankan. Isak lirih menyeruak dari suaranya yang sesak._

"_Bagaimana bisa kau menanggung kebenciannya dengan hatimu yang rapuh..."_

.

"Dia mengidap _Sirosis_..."

"Tidak..." Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Sakura di antara isaknya. Hinata memandang iba pada perempuan cantik itu. Yeah, kenyataan ini memang menyakitkan. Terlebih Sakura yang telah menyandang status 'isteri'. Tentu tak mudah menerima kenyataan sang suami pernah mencintai seseorang di masa lalunya. Dan bukan tidak mungkin sampai saat ini pun masih mencintainya.

Hinata tahu itu, tapi saat ini ada seseorang yang lebih mengibakan, "Kau bisa memiliki Sasuke selamanya, sedangkan dia—" Tak sanggup bibirnya menjelaskan keadaan seseorang yang membuatnya menghapus air mata berkali-kali. Berpindah duduk ia menggenggam erat tangan perempuan di sampingnya. "Dia mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama Sakura..." Dan keduanya pun tertunduk dalam isak. Sebelum sebuah benda terjatuh akhirnya mengangkat wajah keduanya.

_Emerald_ Sakura membulat dengan sempurna, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Entah sudah berapa menit sepasang _onyx_ menyaksikan pemandangan mengharukan di ruang tamu itu. Entah apa saja yang terekam sepasang telinga tertutup helaian hitam kebiruan itu. Dan entah apa yang ada di otaknya saat ini hingga menjatuhkan tas kerjanya begitu saja.

"Sa-Suke?" seru Hinata bersamaan dengan Sakura. Namun tak mengubah sedikitpun ekpresi lelaki tampan di ambang pintu itu. Dia masih memasang wajah datar khasnya. Perlahan kakinya melangkah masuk, melewati dua perempuan yang masih tercengang memandangnya.

"Sasuke!" Hinata beranjak mencekal lengan lelaki yang terbalut jas hitam itu. "Kau pasti sudah mendengar semuanya kan? Kumohon Sasuke, lakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak mau—"

"Aku sudah memaafkannya!" Suara angkuh yang keluar dari bibir lelaki bernama Sasuke itu.

Hinata hanya menganga, ia kembali mencekal tangan Sasuke saat sang empunya hendak pergi, "Berikan dia kesempatan bersamamu sekali lagi Sasuke. Bahagiakan dia di saat-saat terakhirnya. Semua sandiwara itu sesungguhnya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia harus melakukannya demi kebahagiaanmu yang lain. Dan mungkin kau tidak pernah sadar, dia selalu melihat kebahagiaanmu dari jauh..." Hinata menjedai sejenak, hanya untuk mengendalikan isaknya yang semakin tak tertahan, "dengan hatinya yang rapuh..."

Hening menguasai ketiga orang di ruang tamu itu. Dua perempuan cantik larut dalam isak lirih sedangkan seorang lelaki hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Atau mungkin berekspresi tapi tiada dimengerti. Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini. Namun satu hal yang pasti, saat sebuah keputusan terucap lirih dari bibir si lelaki tampan.

"Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan!"

Semua sudah berakhir!

.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi setelah kedatangan perempuan bermata _amethyst_ lima hari yang lalu bukannya melegakan Sakura justru membuatnya tidak nyaman tidur.

Perlahan ia ingin memutar waktu, memperpanjang waktu pacaran yang hanya enam bulan. Berusaha memahami seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedalam-dalamnya. Lalu tidak gegabah menerima lamaran pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak pertama berjumpa itu. Mengingat enam bulan bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk mengubur masa lalu. Wajar saja jika perempuan modis itu merasa pernikahannya hanya pelarian sang suami.

Bulir-bulir bening selalu mengalir dari sudut _emerald-_nya saat perasaan itu datang menghantui. Memang tak salah, ia tidak membiarkan sang suami pergi. Juga tidak membujuknya setelah sang suami sendiri menolak. Semua itu dilakukan bukan semata-mata demi diri sendiri tapi juga makhluk kecil dalam perutnya.

Namun Sakura punya mata untuk melihat. Sang suami kini terduduk lemah di samping ranjang. Sakura punya telinga untuk mendengar. Dengan suara berat lelaki tercintanya itu menyebut sebuah nama. "Naruto..." Dan Sakura punya hati untuk merasakan apa yang dia rasakan Sasuke-nya itu, saat sebuah telepon mengganggu aktivitasnya di dapur beberapa menit lalu.

"_Keadaannya semakin parah. Dia tidak akan bertahan lagi. Tidak bisakah kau menyingkirkan keegoisanmu sejenak? Aku tahu kau terluka. Tapi ketahuilah Sakura! Aku juga terluka dengan kebersamaan mereka. Aku harus melakukannya karena aku mencintai Naruto. Aku ingin membahagiakannya di saat-saat terakhir hidupnya. Tapi hanya Sasuke, nama yang tersebut di setiap hembusan nafasnya. Hanya Sasuke yang selalu ia cari saat terjaga. Hanya Sasuke yang dia inginkan. Aku bisa apa untuk membahagiakannya? Aku hanya bisa memberitahukan semua ini Sakura. Aku yakin baik Sasuke ataupun kau tidak bisa mengingkari keberadaan Naruto..."_

Hubungan itu terputus dari pihaknya. Yeah, tepat sekali apa yang dikatakan penelpon bernama Hinata itu. Ia terluka! Dan luka itu yang menyeret kakinya ke sini. Ke tempat pribadi di mana ia dan suami bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkan. Dan siapa sangka, apa yang ditemukan di surga milik berdua itu justru membuat lukanya kian menganga.

"Naruto...Naruto..."

Yeah, Naruto! Nama itu terucap jelas di bibir sang suami sambil mencengkeram gagang telepon erat. Seolah mendekap seseorang yang kini tengah tak berdaya seperti berita dari sambungan telepon paralel di ruang tengah.

Sakura melihat, mendengar dan merasakan. Ikatan sang suami dan seseorang di masa lalunya memang kuat. Hinata sudah menyerah, mematahkan ikatan itu. Bagaiamana dengan dirinya?

Tidak!

Sakura tidak sanggup lagi menahan kecemburuan ini. "Sasuke..." Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan mendekat. Tak ada respon dari panggilan maupun kehadirannya. Dan barulah ia sadar, sang suami sedang menjatuhkan harga dirinya yang tinggi.

Sasuke menangis?

.

.

.

Semilir angin musim dingin menyeruak tajam, membelah pori-pori kulit, menyusup masuk hingga ke tulang sumsum. Ketiga orang itu hanya terdiam, tak berniat sedikitpun mengeratkan syalnya. Pandangan mereka sama-sama terpaku sosok di balik kaca buram akibat hembusan nafas mereka.

"Saat ini yang ia butuhkan bukan mereka," ujar lelaki tampan sambil menyibakkan rambut cokelat panjangnya. Pandangannya beralih pada beberapa perempuan berpakaian putih-putih di balik kaca, "Atapun kita," Dilihatnya dua orang di sampingnya. Kembali ia memburamkan kaca dengan hembusan nafasnya, "Tidak ada gunanya kita di sini."

"Tidak bisa! Aku akan menemaninya sampai kapanpun!" celetuk perempuan cantik sambil menyeka butiran bening yang bergulir dari kelopak mata _amethyst_.

Seorang lelaki menyambung tanpa melepaskan pandangan di balik kaca, "Dia selalu sendiri. Kalau bukan aku siapa lagi yang akan menemaninya?"

Diam.

Ketiganya terdiam lagi. Pikiran mereka sama-sama berkutat pada orang-orang yang sibuk di balik ruangan di hadapannya.

**CKLEK**

Pintu berderit memecah kesunyian. Ketiga orang itu nampak antusias menyambut perempuan berpakaian putih yang keluar dari Ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dokter?" tanya perempuan cantik sambil menyeka air matanya untuk kesekian kali.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja 'kan?" sambung lelaki tak kalah antusias. Perubahan ekspresi yang mencolok pada lelaki bermata hijau itu.

"TIDAK!" Dan jawaban itu membuat kedua orang itu menghela nafas berat. "Dengan menyesal aku harus mengatakan semua ini," menjedai sejenak, Dokter itu menatap satu persatu ketiga orang di hadapannya, "usaha terakhir ada pada kalian. Bahagiakan dia selagi ada kesempatan..." bersamaan dengan itu ia pergi bersama rombongan perempuan berpakaian putih sepertinya.

Ketiga orang itu menghela nafas berat. Kini hanya ada sesosok tubuh tergolek lemah yang mereka lihat di balik kaca.

"Benar kata Dokter Tsunade. Kitalah yang harus berusaha sekarang!"

"Kau benar Neji, sekalipun bukan—"

"Ya! Memang bukan kau yang diharapkan Gaara. Juga bukan aku—"

"Sudahlah Hinata. Ini bukan saatnya membuang air mata!"

Perlahan ketiga orang itu melangkah masuk. Pemandangan di ruangan serba putih sungguh menyesakkan batin mereka. Dan sekuat apapun perempuan bernama Hinata itu menahan air matanya, tetap saja meluruh jatuh menyaksikan lelaki yang dicintainya tergolek lemah di ranjang.

"Naruto..." dalam isaknya ia menyebut nama sang kekasih. Disibakkannya helaian kuning keemasan sang kekasih agar tidak membangungkannya yang baru saja ditenangkan dari masa sulit. "Aku memang tak akan pernah menemukan cinta untukku di matamu. Tapi aku selalu ingin melihat kebahagiaan di sana . Aku memang tak pernah mendengar kata cinta dari bibirmu. Tapi aku selalu ingin melihat senyum di sana..."

Hinata, Gaara dan Neji. Ketiga orang itu terdiam dalam satu perasaan yang sama. Sesungguhnya Hinata dan Gaara tak sampai hati menyaksikan apa yang terlihat di matanya kini. Sekalipun tak mendapat balasan perasaan yang sama, Naruto, lelaki yang tergolek tak berdaya itu tetaplah seseorang yang berarti bagi mereka.

"Kembalilah seperti dulu Naruto..." Hinata merendahkan wajah untuk mengecup dahi itu perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Ia terbelalak menatap sepasang mata biru yang dulu selalu bersinar dan mempesonanya. "A-aku hanya—"

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang, jangan temani aku! Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan!"

Semua pasang mata di ruangan itu terbelalak memandang seseorang yang tergolek lemah di bawah selimut nampak kuat menegakkan dirinya. Tapi mereka tahu, semua itu hanyalah kepalsuan belaka.

"Pergi dari sini! Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian!"

Ia hanya tak ingin melihat semua orang susah karenanya. Ah, tidak! Lebih tepatnya ia tak ingin melihat air mata mereka karena dirinya.

"Kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri Naruto," tegas Gaara berusaha menenangkan.

"Aku tidak butuh kalian!" Lelaki yang nampak pucat itu terus meronta, melemparkan apapun yang ada di dekatnya.

"Pergi!" pekiknya lantang. Hingga mencekat tenggorokan dan akhirnya merasakan sesuatu yang asin melumuri indera pengecapnya. Amarahnya memuncak saat melihat cairan merah di tangannya dan semua orang yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Na-Naruto—" Hinata berujar pelan mendekati lelaki bernama Naruto itu. Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah selimut putih menghardiknya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!" sesak membuatnya menunduk lemah, tangannya mencengkeram sprei erat.

"Biarkan aku yang menemaninya!"

Suara yang lirih, namun berhasil merebut pandangan semua orang di ruangan itu. Semuanya terkejut, tak ada yang menyangka keberadaan lelaki tampan di ambang pintu itu.

"Sasuke?"

.

"_Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal seumur hidup!"_

"_Sudah kuputuskan, tidak akan—"_

"_Aku ingin kau pergi sebagai seseorang yang menolong sahabatnya. Aku tahu, hanya aku yang kau cintai. Hanya aku di hatimu. Iya 'kan suamiku?"_

"_Sakura..."_

"_Aku akan membuatkan jus tomat kesukaanmu saat kau pulang nanti. Selarut apapun kau pulang, aku akan menunggumu. Kau tahu itu 'kan? Kau tahu aku selalu menunggumu 'kan?"_

"_Sakura..."_

"_Pergilah Sasuke..."_

_._

Percakapan itu terngiang kembali di benak Sakura. Ia telah memantapkan keputusannya. Dan ternyata semua itu tidaklah mudah saat dilakukan. Karena kenyataannya, ia masih di sini. Di luar sebuah kamar di mana mata _emerald-_nya kembali menitikkan manik seperti saat percakapan tadi pagi itu.

Yeah, ternyata masih terlalu berat baginya melepas sang suami. Terlalu menyakitkan kenyataan yang didengar saat dilihat. Tapi ia memang tidak sendiri. Ada Gaara dan kekasihnya Neji yang baru saja pergi. Dan tentu saja ada Hinata yang sesaat lagi akan melangkahkan kaki.

"Aku tahu ini tidak mudah, tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja..." Hinata tersenyum menatap Sakura yang masih memandang lurus ke depan. Ia bingung sendiri setelah beberapa detik berlalu dan Sakura masih begitu.

"Terima kasih Sakura..." Ditepuknya pundak Sakura lalu melenggangkan kakinya pergi.

"Hinata..."

Baru beberapa langkah, Hinata berhenti mendengar suara serak memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat ada yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Apa kau bawa mobil? Bisakah kau mengantarku pulang?"

Dan ucapan yang dilontarkan dengan senyum manis itu membuat Hinata tak bisa menahan diri itu berhambur ke pelukan perempuan berambut _soft pink_ di depannya.

"Sakura..."

"Aku akan menunggunya di rumah seperti biasa..."

Saling menguatkan diri akan kenyataan yang menyakitkan batin. Dan sesungguhnya ada yang lebih terluka dari mereka. Ada yang lebih menyakitkan saat kedua pasang mata _blue sapphire_ dan _Onyx_ bertemu.

.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" mata berbeda warna itu masih saling mencari apa yang tersembunyi di dalamnya, "bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali, pergi dari kehidupanku brengsek!" setitik bening membasahi wajah cokelat dan seseorang di depannya masih terdiam, "Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku, Teme?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau sudah menyia-nyiakan setahun hidupku. Kau pikir aku akan melepasmu begitu saja!" akhirnya keduanya sama-sama mengeluarkan suara lantang. Si hitam mendekati si pirang yang tertunduk lemah, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab Dobe!" didekapnya tubuh ringkih itu erat.

Terdiam, mereka merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti diri masing-masing. Kehangatan yang pernah mereka rasakah dulu sekali. Dan dua jantung yang terbungkus dada bidang itu juga masih berdegup kencang seperti dulu. Membuatnya tercekat, hingga tak ada yang keluar dari bibir keduanya selain sebuah nama...

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto..."

Yeah, kerinduan akan kebersamaan, mungkin itulah yang tersembunyi di balik mata biru secerah langit dan mata hitam sekelam malam.

Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

_/\_/\_/\_

.

"_Sasuke, kau cantik sekali hari ini!"_

"_Dasar Dobe!"_

"_Apa kau bilang? Berani-beraninya kau memanggil seniormu ini dengan sebutan seperti itu!"_

"_Sebutan apa untuk orang bodoh yang bilang laki-laki itu cantik, selain Dobe?"_

"_Oh, itu! hahaha... kau kan memang cantik Teme!"_

"_Apa kau bilang?"_

"_Sebutan apa untuk orang brengsek yang mengubah nama orang seenaknya selain Teme, weekkk..."_

"_Huh, menyebalkan!"_

"_Kenapa sih kau marah-marah terus. Biasanya 'kan selalu cuek dan irit kata. Kau sedang datang bulan ya? hahahaa..."_

.

Serpihan kenangan masa lalu tak secuil pun luput dari ingatan keduanya. Memandang jauh ke depan, mereka melihat diri mereka yang berkejar-kejaran di masa lalu.

Sama seperti sebelum tiga tahun ke belakang, mendung tebal bergelanyut manja di atas awan. Langit jingga merona di ufuk barat. Sesaat lagi garis khatulistiwa akan menenggelamkan sang Surya. Kupu-kupu kecil masih senantiasa mengepakkan sayap. Sudah sejak tadi mereka berpetualang merayu sang mawar yang terhampar di taman belakang rumah kecil ini.

Kilatan camera alam mengabadikan dua sosok anak manusia, menyaksikan teater alam itu dengan beraltarkan rumput hijau. Tak peduli, petir mulai bersahut-sahutan, dan langit perlahan menitikkan air sucinya.

.

"_Teme, ayo masuk..."_

"_Kau saja. Aku masih ingin disini..."_

"_Hujan deras Teme. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"_

"_Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Lihat saja dirimu!"_

"_Memang aku kenapa?"_

"_Kau mimisan Dobe!"_

"_I-ini karena... karena dirimu Teme. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu basah-basahan begitu..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Teme..."_

"_Hn."_

"_Kau kedinginan."_

"_Ck, memangnya aku bilang begitu? Eh... Jangan memelukku seperti ini Dobe!"_

"_Sifatmu yang dingin dan hujan ini semakin mendinginkan. Jadi tak apa 'kan kalau aku menghangatkanmu?"_

"_..."_

"_Teme..."_

"_Hn."_

"_Aku mencintaimu..."_

"_Hn."_

_Perlahan pergerakan mereka semakin berlanjut. Air hujan kian melumuri tubuh, bermandikan peluh. Butiran bening menimpa sekeliling, menjadi alunan yang mengiringi nyanyian lembut, kedua bibir bertaut. Saling menyalurkan rasa melalui benang saliva. Menggetarkan dawai hati dan akhirnya menyempurnakan harmonisasi percumbuan di bawah pertumpahan air suci._

_._

Kilatan petir masih mengabadikan kebersamaan mereka. Lelaki itu merasa perlu menyudahi semua ini saat butiran gerimis kian merinai deras. Yeah, karena keindahan itu hanya masa lalu dan yang ada sekarang sangatlah berbeda. Lelaki perkasa yang menghangatkannya dalam setiap sentuhan memabukkan kini terkulai lemah dalam dekapannya.

"Dobe, ayo masuk," ucapnya lirih.

"Kau saja, aku masih ingin di sini..."

"Sebentar lagi hujan deras Dobe. Kalau kau—" Lelaki itu berhenti sejenak. Ucapan perempuan berpakaian putih-putih di Rumah Sakit seminggu yang lalu menari-nari dalam benakknya. Juga permohonan dari teman lama Hinata, Gaara dan seseorang yang berlinang air mata membiarkan semua ini, Sakura. Tidak! Ia tak sanggup menyalin dialog di masa lalu.

"Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku Teme..."

Percakapan itu memang kurang lebih sama dengan masa lalu. Hanya saja keadaannya kini berbalik. Dan jika dulu ada cairan merah karena mimisan, sekarang pastilah bukan karena itu. Atau mungkin dulu memang karena itu, hanya saja...

Ah, apapun itu ia tidak ingin melihatnya sekarang. "Naruto..." tangan putih itu membelai helaian kuning keemasan yang bersandar di bahunya, "tidak bisakah kau mendengarkanku?"

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu, Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau boleh mengaturku?"

Dia hanya tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban itu. Sedikit teringat saat Naruto mengucapankannya dengan penuh amarah dulu. Dan sekarang pun sepertinya sama—ah lebih tepatnya disamakan.

"Hentikan Naruto!" Dicengkeramnya kedua lengan Naruto, memandangnya lekat-lakat. Tak pernah ada amarah dalam mata safir itu, bahkan dulu pun sebenarnya ia tahu itu. "Kau tahu, aku muak dengan sandiwaramu!"

Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat sedikit, memalingkan pandangan dari _onyx_ di hadapannya yang menatapnya lembut. Tapi ia tidak suka melihatnya. Mata hitam kelam itu selalu menemukan cahaya dalam mata biru secerah langitnya. Dan sesuatu yang menggerogoti tubuhnya telah meredupkan cahaya itu. Ia tak bisa lagi menerangi kelamnya malam.

"Maafkan aku..."

Kembali Naruto tertunduk lemah. Ia tak pernah takut pada _shinigami_ yang bisa meniup cahayanya kapanpun dia mau. Ia lebih takut saat malam tak lagi indah lantaran kehilangan sinarnya. Karena itulah ia membiarkan malam mencari cahaya lain. Hingga akhirnya menemukan cahaya menyejukkan dari sepasang _emerald_, sebenarnya cahaya biru secerah langit itu tak pernah lepas dari hitam sekelam malam. Meski tak memilikinya dan hanya mampu melihatnya dari jauh dengan hati yang rapuh.

"Naruto..." Hangat menyelimuti saat dirinya saat terbenam dalam dada bidang di hadapannya. Dalam jarak yang sedemikian dekat, ia mampu mendengar degupan jantungnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke..." hanya itu yang bisa keluar keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Menyadari tak ada orang lain yang lebih memahaminya selain lelaki bernama Sasuke itu.

"Hn."

"Sasuke..."

"Hn."

"Aku ingin bercinta..."

"Bodoh! Mana bisa kau melakukannya!"

"Kau yang di atas. Dulu aku selalu egois, menempatkanmu di bawah—"

"Apa itu penting Dobe? Harusnya kau tahu, aku menerimamu apa adanya. Segala yang ada padamu aku menerimanya..."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Sasuke. "Tapi bukannya kau dulu jatuh cinta padaku karena aku pelatih renangmu dan kau sangat mengagumi tubuhku?"

"Ck, percaya diri sekali kau!" Sasuke tersenyum hambar. "Tapi sepertinya kau benar juga. Aku perlu membalasmu." Diangkatnya wajah Naruto yang nampak tercengang. Sebuah seringai terpoles di wajah tampannya, ditariknya punggung leher Naruto dan segera meraup bibir pucatnya. Untuk sejenak mereka menikmati pertemuan dua bibir yang saling mengulum hangat. Mencecap manisnya cinta yang telah lama mereka tinggalkan. Hingga sesuatu yang asing tiba-tiba menghentikan semuanya.

Naruto tersenyum hambar memandang bibir merah Sasuke yang semakin memerah oleh cairannya, "Aku memang payah Sasuke..."

Sasuke sekuat hati membangun bendungan di kelopak matanya. Tak ingin setitik pun mengeluarkan air mata, yang akan membuat seseorang di hadapannya terlihat menyedihkan. "Naruto..." ia hanya bisa mengelap bibir pucat yang berlumur cairan merah itu, "ayo kita masuk..." putusnya, merasakan hujan kian merinai deras.

"Tidak Sasuke. Aku sudah berdosa karena menyia-nyiakanmu. Aku ingin hujan ini menghapusku. Menghapus dosaku, penyesalanku, kesakitanku dan segala kotoran yang ada padaku. Aku ingin bersih saat menghadap-NYA..."

Dan kali ini, bendungan yang susah payah dibangun itu akhirnya runtuh. Disandarkannya helaian kuning keemasan itu di bahunya. Memang tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain memberikan bahunya untuk lelaki yang hingga kini masih menempati tahta tertinggi di hatinya.

.

"_Walau ini akan menjadi dosa terbesarku, tapi hatiku telah jatuh terlalu dalam padamu. Aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke..."_

"_Berhenti mengejarku Dobe! Aku masih normal!"_

"_Hei, senior Naruto meraih Cumlaude. Itu artinya dia tidak bodoh seperti yang kau bilang Sasuke..."_

"_Selamat tinggal, semoga kita bertemu lagi dengan gender berbeda. Sehingga kau tak perlu repot menolakku Teme, hahahaa..."_

"_Ah, kenapa kita bertemu lagi, kau masih laki-laki Teme?"_

"_Memangnya kenapa, Dobe? Apa kau sudah tidak menyukaiku?"_

"_Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan semua ini Teme? Kenapa kau membiarkan kecelakaan ini terjadi?"_

"_Salahkan nafsumu yang besar."_

"_Maafkan aku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab..."_

"_Aku tidak pernah punya anak banci!"_

"_Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."_

"_Teme, tidakkah kau merasa ini keterlaluan? Kau meninggalkan mereka—"_

"_Kau 'kan harus bertanggung jawab, Dobe."_

"_Hinata, aku mencintaimu..."_

"_Kenapa Naruto?"_

"_Aku sudah muak denganmu Sasuke..."_

"_Selamat tinggal Naruto..."_

"_Semoga kau bahagia..."_

.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke..." lirih bibir pucat itu. Seperti dua tahun lalu, ia kemudian menutup mata. Dan yang terjadi di hari-hari selanjutnya sungguh berbeda.

.

_/\_/\_/\_

.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, menatap antrian panjang di hadapannya yang entah kapan akan berakhir. Kasir Toko Buku itu nampak jengah memandang satu buku berjudul 'FAULT' yang dibeli hampir semua orang di antrian panjang itu.

"Nona, apa kau tahu penulis novel ini?" Gadis itu memutar bola mata, menanggapi pertanyaan _customer _terakhirnya itu. "Tentu saja tidak. Nama penulisnya 'kan hanya dicantumkan inisialnya."

"Tapi dengar-dengar pemilik toko ini mengenal penulisnya. Tolong ya, kalau kau mengetahui berita ini, hubungi. Aku sangat mengaguminya..."

Pelanggan perempuan itu memberikan kartu namanya. Si gadis hanya mengangkat bahu, diliriknya novel yang akhir-akhir ini banyak dicari. Ah, sebenarnya tidak semua orang. Hanya mereka yang menyebut dirinya _fujoshi_ yang memburu novel yang mengisahkan percintaan lelaki itu.

"Baru selesai?" Sebuah suara mengalihkan gadis itu. Ia tersenyum memandang perempuan muda yang tak lain adalah pemilik toko.

"Iya, Nyonya Sakura. Entah kenapa semakin banyak _fujoshi_ akhir-akhir ini. Padahal, hubungan sesama jenis 'kan salah!"

Perempuan muda bernama Sakura itu tersenyum. "Kesalahan bercinta bukan saat kau bercinta di 'tempat' yang salah. Tapi saat kau menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang mengisi 'tempat' berharga di hatimu..."

"Itu kan _summary_ novel ini," timpal si gadis. "Ternyata benar, anda mengenal penulisnya..."

"Dia hanya seseorang yang ingin menyampaikan pesan itu," Sakura meraih novel ber-_cover_ cokelat kekuningan itu.

Pintu kaca toko dibuka oleh lelaki yang menggendong bocah kecil di punggungnya. Si gadis mengurungkan niatnya bertanya lebih jauh tentang sang penulis novel.

"Ah, nyonya sudah dijemput rupanya. Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu. Selamat sore..."

Sakura tersenyum, memandang punggung gadis berambut hitam yang meninggalkan toko bukunya itu. Mata _emerald-_nya bertemu kemudian bertemu sang suami.

"Seandainya saja aku menemukan _diary _itu dari dulu. Pasti sekarang sudah memasuki cetakan kedua novelnya..."

"Kau sudah menjadi _fujoshi_ akut Sakura," sang suami menanggapi, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku menikah dengan pria," lanjutnya tersenyum dan langsung dihadiahi cubitan oleh Sakura.

"Kau milikku Sasuke!"

Lelaki tampan itu tertawa. Membuat bocah kecil yang tertidur di punggungnya terbangun.

"Ayah, ibu kenapa berisik sih?"

"Ah, maaf Sannaro. Kami hanya bercanda..." Sakura berkilah.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang..." sahut lelaki tampan itu lembut. Ia memutar badan dan melangkahkan kaki perlahan.

Sakura tersenyum, memandang sang buah hati dalam dekapan punggung suami tercintanya. Sungguh, ini benar-benar keluarga yang diidamkannya. Tak ada suami yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi seperti dulu. Yang ada adalah suami yang hangat dan mencintainya serta buah hatinya.

Sakura tahu, sebagai penemu sekaligus pembaca pertama sebuah _diary_ yang kini dinovelkan dengan judul 'FAULT', sang suami memang tak ingin mengabaikan apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Sekalipun untuk sekedar mewujudkan pesan yang ada di dalamnya, Sakura sudah sangat bersyukur. Yeah, karena ia lebih beruntung dari sang pemilik _diary_.

Sakura memiliki orang-orang yang menyediakan bahu di kala bersedih. Dia hanya memiliki lembaran-lembaran kertas untuk mencurahkan perasaannya.

Sakura memiliki orang-orang yang akan menghapus air mata di kala menangis. Dia hanya bisa menumpahkan air mata di lembaran itu, hingga tak sedikit halaman yang kusut karenanya.

Sakura memiliki orang-orang yang merawatnya di kala sakit. Dia hanya bisa mengeluh pada lembaran-lembaran itu, hingga tak sedikit halaman yang ternoda bercak darah. Lantaran kertas bukanlah dokter yang menyerukan suaranya untuk menangani setiap luka pasien. Kertas hanya saksi bisu ketidakberdayaannya memendam luka jiwa serta raganya.

Sakura mencintai Sasuke dan ia bisa menciumnya untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Dia juga mencintai Sasuke dan lagi-lagi hanya lembaran-lembaran itu yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sakura ada untuk Sasuke. Dia telah tiada untuk selamanya. Sakura dan Sasuke hidup bahagia. Dia pasti juga bahagia karenanya. Yeah, karena kebahagiaan orang yang kita cintai adalah kebahagiaan kita. Bukankah demikian?

"Terima kasih Naruto..."

Itu yang selalu diucapkan Sakura. Dielusnya novel setebal kira-kira 200 halaman itu sebelum meletakkannya kembali di meja.

Perlahan langkah kecilnya menyusul sang suami, mengapit lengannya erat dan melenggang keluar, meraih kehidupan esok yang pasti lebih baik. Menjaga kebersamaan dan kebahagiaan sampai maut memisahkan. Yeah, hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan. Di samping menyebarkan luaskan pelajaran hidup yang mereka dapatkan melalui sebuah _'FAULT'_ .

'_FAULT'_ yang memiliki sebuah pesan untuk disampaikan kepada siapapun di luar sana.

_**Kesalahan cinta bukan saat kau bercinta di 'tempat' yang salah. Tapi saat kau menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang mengisi 'tempat' berharga di hatimu...**_

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

A.N: Hanya itu yang bisa saya sampaikan untuk memperingati Fujoshi Independence Day yang ketiga. Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca fanfic saya ini :D  
>Dan, maaf kalau mungkin ending fanfic ini mengecewakan. Sebenernya saya gak sampai hati membunuh Naruto, hiks T.T<br>Tapi yeah, mau gimana lagi, sebagai Author harus professional donk :D *halah*

Oke, deh cukup sekian cuap-cuap gaje(?) ini.

And the last word: REVIEW! XD


End file.
